John Debney
John C. Debney (born August 18, 1956) is an American film composer and conductor. He received an Academy Award nomination for his score for Mel Gibson's The Passion of the Christ (2004). He also composed the score for Cutthroat Island (1995), which has been celebrated by music critics as a notable example of swashbuckling film music. Life and career The son of Disney Studios producer Louis Debney (Zorro, The Mickey Mouse Club), John was born and raised in Glendale, California, nearby to Disney. He began guitar lessons at age six and played in rock bands in college. Debney earned his B.A. degree in Music Composition from the California Institute of Arts in 1979. Two weeks after graduating from CalArts, he got a job at copying department at Disney. One day, Buddy Baker saw him and had him arrange music that would later be used for different pavilions and rides at EPCOT Center (at Walt Disney World in Florida). After three years at Disney, he freelanced for television composer Mike Post. Debney furthered his hands-on training by working with Hanna-Barbera composer Hoyt Curtin. After this, Debney went on to score television projects as diverse as Disneyland, Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, SeaQuest DSV, A Pup Named Scooby-Doo, The Cape, The Lazarus Man, Piggsburg Pigs!, The Further Adventures of SuperTed, Doctor Who, Cagney and Lacey, Tiny Toon Adventures, The Young Riders, The New Yogi Bear Show, Police Academy: The Animated Series, Fame, Captain Power and the Soldiers of the Future, Dragon's Lair, Freshman Dorm, Pop Quiz and Dink, the Little Dinosaur, for which he won an Emmy for Best Main Title. In the early 1990s, Debney began to score indie films and Disneyland attractions. In 1991, Debney composed the music for Phantom Manor in Disneyland Paris and SpectroMagic at Magic Kingdom. In 1993, he scored his first studio feature, the Disney comedy Hocus Pocus starring Bette Midler. Debney has since gone on to have a career composing scores for many films including: The Passion of the Christ, Bruce Almighty, I Know What You Did Last Summer, Elf, Sin City, Chicken Little, Liar Liar, Spy Kids, The Scorpion King, The Princess Diaries and Predators. Debney has also composed scores for the video games Lair and The Sims Medieval. In 2010, he composed the theme music for the Nickelodeon television series Supah Ninjas. Later, Debney and Rupert Gregson-Williams were both collaborated and later composed the scores for the films and video games including Sonic Boom: Fire & Ice (with the original songs were written and performed by Randy Newman). Filmography 1990s 2000s 2010s Television series Awards External links *John Debney at the Internet Movie Database *John Debney's official website *John Debney Tribute at Filmtracks.com Category:John Debney Category:1956 births Category:American film score composers Category:Disney people Category:Living people Category:Hanna-Barbera people Category:Male film score composers Category:Musicians from Glendale, California Category:Musicians from Los Angeles, California Category:People from the Greater Los Angeles Area Category:Randy Edelman Category:Jerry Goldsmith Category:Harry Gregson-Williams Category:Stephen Schwartz (composer) Category:Heitor Pereira Category:Danny Elfman Category:John Powell (film composer) Category:Hans Zimmer Category:Michael Giacchino Category:Rupert Gregson-Williams Category:Brian Tyler Category:Bruce Broughton Category:Andrew Lloyd Webber Category:James Horner Category:Christopher Lennertz Category:David Newman (composer) Category:Lorne Balfe Category:Nick Glennie-Smith Category:Steve Jablonsky Category:Alan Silvestri Category:Graeme Revell Category:James Newton Howard Category:Christopher Young Category:Deborah Lurie Category:Elmer Bernstein Category:Alexander Courage Category:Theodore Shapiro Category:Alexandre Desplat Category:Geoff Zanelli Category:Henry Jackman Category:Gavin Greenaway Category:Trevor Rabin Category:Mark Mancina Category:Dave Metzger Category:Don L. Harper Category:Blake Neely Category:John Frizzell (composer) Category:Lisa Gerrard Category:Patrick Cassidy (composer) Category:Kazuma Jinnouchi Category:Andrew Kawczynski Category:Atli Örvarsson Category:Wataru Hokoyama Category:Chris Bacon (composer) Category:Marc Shaiman Category:Thomas Newman Category:John Van Tongeren Category:Jennifer Love Hewitt Category:Sebastian Arocha Morton Category:Bear McCreary Category:Sia (musician) Category:Babyface (musician) Category:Rihanna Category:Junkie XL Category:David Foster Category:Carole Bayer Sager Category:Glen Ballard Category:Mark Mothersbaugh Category:John Ashton Thomas Category:Bernard Hermann Category:Joseph Trapanese Category:Benj Pasek and Justin Paul Category:Joel McNeely